Hear Your Voice From Far Away
by Miko Windam
Summary: Just something that popped into my head. A Fuu/Ferio fic again. But of course it grew so long since I can never write a one shot that it might deserve a sequel. I don't know!!! Just review!


This is just a short fic that popped into my head when I was re-watching the episode when Ferio first comes in. Cloud suggested I write short stories while I wait for people to review 'Forever in Your Arms'. In this fic the girls are 18 and it's Fuu's birthday. (which is December 12 if anybody didn't already know) If you want me to, I'll write a sequel to it. I'm not too good at one shots…

****

'Hear Your Voice From Far Away'

Fuu was excited. Today was her birthday and her friends in Cephiro and Hikaru and Umi had thrown her a wonderful surprise party. The decorations when she got there were amazing. There were balls of light lighting up the room. . There were many beautiful and unusual decorations. Everyone had greeted her with smiles and congratulations. She hadn't had a moment to herself! She hadn't even spoken two words to Ferio, which upset her a bit but she knew they wouldn't possibly be around her for her entire party...would they?

Everyone was having fun. Clef was making some magic tricks to impress some people who weren't doing anything. He made beautiful crystals appear and disappear in thin air. He would stop from time to time to watch everyone else, the same thing that Fuu was pretty much doing.

Caldina began to use her magic to make Ascot dance. Ascot began to turn red as Caldina made him do these outrageous moves that he would definitely never do on his own accord. But that was nothing compared to the blush that he got when Caldina made him ask Umi to dance with him. By then Umi was laughing so hard she couldn't even talk so instead she just nodded. Everyone was laughing then.

Clef stopped his tricks and made music begin to play. Lafarga interrupted Caldina and asked her to dance, freeing the palu from any more embarrassment. Lantis asked Hikaru to dance, which Hikaru innocently accepted. Ferio walked over to Fuu and held out his hand while he asked. "Want to dance? Or would you rather watch everyone dance?"

Fuu took his hand and Ferio pulled her to the center of the floor. He held her as close as he could and kissed her neck. Then he whispered in her ear. "Can I steal you from everyone later?"

"Sure Ferio." Fuu smiled. 

"Great." Ferio said aloud.

While the couples were dancing, people from Chizeta, Autozam, and Fahren began to arrive. Each one excited and ready to celebrate. They had all brought something, either for the party or for Fuu. When everyone had arrived, the dancing stopped and the people went to greet the visitors.

Eagle, Geo, and Zazu had shown up with wine (much against Geo's will who is in no way fond of alcohol) that would be used later on in the day.

Tarta and Tatra showed up with beautiful party decorations that complemented the others. Tatra had also brought a surprise that apparently Tarta hadn't known about.

"Here Fuu, Happy Birthday." Tatra greeted as she handed Fuu the beautifully wrapped box.

"What?!" Tarta objected when she saw it. "Ya told me that we didn't need to bring her anything special!"

"That's because I was already bringing something." Tatra smiled at her sister.

"You could've told me! I would have brought something too!"

"Oh Tarta," Tatra patted her on the back. "Are you embarrassed that I brought something and you didn't?"

"Don't worry." Fuu assured them. "I'll accept it from both of you."

"Oh that's so sweet." Tatra exclaimed. "Now say thank you Tarta, don't be rude."

"She's the one getting the present." Tarta mumbled.

Fuu carefully unwrapped the gift, not wishing to tear the wrapping paper. When she opened the box, she was a bit taken aback. Inside was a beautiful hand-held mirror with designs of delicate and elegant flowers and birds that Fuu had never seen before. They must have been native to Chizeta.

"Thank you, it's beautiful." Fuu told them and put the box on the table.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it." Tatra replied.

"MY TURN!!!" Aska yelled. "Sanyun!"

"Yes Lady Aska?" Sanyun quivered.

"Give me the powder!"

"Lady Aska! I told you _not _to go overboard with this! Just give Ms. Fuu what you were going to give her!" Chang Ang pleaded.

"That is not enough! Sanyun! Give it to us!"

Sanyun slowly pulled a bag out of his pocket and slowly handed it to Aska who quickly grabbed it from him.

"Sanyun! You had planned this?!" Chang Ang asked.

"Lady Aska told me not to tell!" Sanyun exclaimed.

Aska through the bag into the air and concentrated on it. She put her index fingers together and shut her eyes. The bag exploded in the air and beautifully colored smokes filled the room in sweet fragrant aromas. Then the clouds swarmed together in front of Fuu and began to spin. Then the suddenly stopped in a blast and spelled out 'Happy Birthday Fuu!' and a different bag fell down into Fuu's hands.

"Ta-da!" Aska shouted. "Open it! Open it!"

"Ok Aska." Fuu laughed. She opened the bag. Inside was a beautiful necklace, covered in precious stones, but it didn't look gaudy. It was small, but still extremely nice. Like one of those million dollar ones you see in Tiffany's that you know you could never buy but you stare at all the same. But that wasn't the only thing in the bag. There were also several small bottles filled with tealeaves. 

When Fuu pulled one out, Aska immediately exclaimed. "Those are my favorites from Fahren! I wanted you to try some! That is, if you want to..."

"Of course I do, Aska. The next time we have tea, I'll tell you which one I liked best. Thank you Aska." Fuu smiled.

Aska cried out in happiness and jumped into Fuu's arms. "Happy Birthday Fuu!!!"

Caldina walked over to Fuu. "Well, since we all seem to be givin' out presents, here ya go Fuu. This is from Lantis Lafarga, Ascot, and me." She handed Fuu a box in shining white paper.

"Well, thank you all." Fuu replied as she took the box from Caldina. She opened it up, and she saw a beautiful barrette. It had many of the traditional Cephiro gems on it, in various colors and sizes. There were some beads hanging off it, giving it an elegant look. It was not as beautiful as the necklace or hand mirror, but it was lovely just the same. And it was form Cephiro, so if anything, Fuu loved it more than the other two. "It's wonderful, thank you."

Presea began to walk over, empty-handed and smiling. "I've got a gift for you too, Fuu. I've managed to keep it away from Mokona all this time!" She held out her hand that had the gem glove on it. There was a burst of light from it and then a large present, shaped almost like a 'D' appeared hovering above it. "Here you-" but before Presea could finish, the infamous white fluff ball appeared with a loud PUU! and grabbed the present, hopped two feet away, and began to try to balance it on it's head. "Mokona!!!" Presea shouted, her happy mood completely vanished and the familiar raging Presea came in. "Give that back! It's Fuu's birthday, not yours!"

"Pupu?" Mokona asked. Then it jumped over to Fuu, (leaving the present behind, letting it crash to the ground to piss Presea off more) and jumped onto Fuu's head. It began to say 'pu' to the melody of 'Happy Birthday'. "Pupu pupu pu pu, pupu pupu pu pu, pupu puupu pu pu pu, pupu pupu pu pu!"

"Um, thank you Mokona" Fuu sweat dropped.

"Mokona!!!!" Presea yelled and charged at the creature. It jumped away from Fuu and ran away from Presea who chased it.

Hikaru walked over to the dropped present, picked it up and handed it to Fuu. "Well, here's Presea's present Fuu."

Fuu teared away the wrapping paper and gasped in surprise. It was a handcrafted bow, slightly resembling the one she used to have when they started off as Magic Knights; only this one looked stronger than the other one and was green and yellow.

Presea stopped chasing and yelling threats at Mokona and looked over to Fuu. "You like it? I made it just for you. I had noticed that you were pretty good at the bow when you first came, so I made you another one. Only this is made from Kusto, not Aryle like the old one. This one is stronger, but it was pretty hard to make. But I did it!" Presea nodded, pleased with herself. Mokona jumped on Presea's shoulder and imitated her. "It would have been easy if Mokona had LET ME WORK IN PEACE!" Presea grabbed Mokona by the ears before it could get away. "Now, how shall I punish you? Shall I see how far I can stretch that marshmallow body of yours? Or should I bounce you like a ball all over the castle?" Presea began to laugh with herself. Mokona used this time to squeeze away from Presea. When Presea noticed this, she shouted. "You're not getting away this time Mokona! You are going to get punished for once in your life!" Presea ran off after Mokona, followed closely by Caldina, Umi, Hikaru, Lantis, and Lafarga. 

Soon everyone left the room for one reason or another. Some had to get home, some went off to find the others, and some left without giving a reason, eventually leaving Fuu and Ferio alone.

Clef was the last one to leave. He took one last look at the couple, smiled, and left without saying anything.

Ferio turned to Fuu and smiled. He bent down and pushed his lips to hers. Fuu brought her arms around him and pushed herself close. Ferio embraced her to keep her that way. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and tasted her for a moment. Then they parted.

"Happy Birthday Fuu." He smiled.

"Was that my present?" Fuu asked lightheartedly.

"No," Ferio laughed. He pulled her to him again. he kissed light kisses all over her face, searching for her mouth. Fuu rose her head to help him out.

Then she ventured, kissing his neck and letting her eyelashes brush against him, tickling his neck. She kissed his scar on his cheek and then both his eyes.

Then she rested her head on his chest. "I didn't get to talk to you at all this trip. Me, Hikaru, and Umi will have to go home soon. I wish I could see you and speak to you more."

She look up to him. He caught her mouth in his, and then slipped something into her pocket. Fuu broke the kiss and he told her. "That's your present."

"What is it?" Fuu asked.

Then something hit Ferio's back. His eyes widened in shock. They turned and looked to see what it was, and saw a knocked out Mokona. But Mokona never stays like that for long, and this was no exception. Mokona jumped and got itself up again. It jumped out of the room through the doors across from it.

Presea and the others came through the door from where Mokona must have entered unnoticed. Presea stopped for a minute catching her breath. When she got her second wind along with the others, she asked. "Where did that annoying balloon animal go?"

"Mokona just left through those doors." Fuu pointed to the doors on the opposite side of the room.

"Oh well, he won this round." Presea sighed.

"We'd better get going now Fuu, we still have a surprise for you in our world." Umi hinted to Fuu.

"You do?" Fuu asked confused.

"Of course Fuu! Why wouldn't we get you a present??" Hikaru looked hurt.

"I just thought you two planned the whole party here."

"Well, us and Clef and everyone. But we still have a surprise at home too." Umi informed her.

"Oh," Fuu exclaimed.

"Ready to go?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes, I suppose so." Fuu sighed. Now she wouldn't know what Ferio had got her because whatever it was, it would most likely disappear when she went to Earth. She kissed Ferio good-bye and joined hands with Hikaru and Umi. Ferio was simply smiling, not looking disappointed at all when she left.

***

Hikaru and Umi practically dragged Fuu all the way to her house they were running so fast. Whatever Fuu's present was, they had gotten it all set up at Fuu's house.

Umi was covering Fuu's eyes when they walked into her room. She uncovered them, there was the most beautiful dress Fuu had ever seen lying on her bed. It was an emerald color, but with trimmings and the floral design it looked almost like something someone royal would wear. There were also character shoes and a bracelet by the dress too.

"Oh guys, you didn't have to get me all of this." Fuu told them when she saw the outfit. 

"Yes we did. You said you weren't going to go to the prom because you didn't have anything to wear and you have been saying that you have to wear some of Kuu's clothes to black tie parties and such because you didn't have anything nice so here you are! Now you have to go!" Umi told her. "Besides, it's not just from us. It's from your sister too, so it's not like we spent a fortune or anything."

"Don't you like it Fuu?" Hikaru asked.

"Of course I do. It's just, oh guys..." She answered and they all shared one of their friendship hugs. "You guys are the best."

"Yeah, but we got to go now. My mom's going to kill me if I'm not home soon!" Umi apologized. She and Hikaru left for home after saying goodbye.

Fuu picked up the dress and looked in the mirror. The dress was just her size. 'They know me so well' Fuu thought to herself. She put the dress in her closet and when she went to put the shoes and bracelet away, she noticed that on her bed where her dress had just been were all the gifts that she had received from Cephiro! 

"That means..." Fuu thought aloud. She reached her hand into her pocket and pulled out whatever Ferio had put in there. It was the orb he had given her, years ago. The one that normally goes back to him when she leaves Cephiro. It couldn't work in this world, could it?

"Ferio?" She spoke into it.

"_Ahh, Fuu. I was wondering when you'd call._" It was him!! "_Happy Birthday Fuu._"

"How did... When..."

"_Like I said before, this is your present Fuu._"

"That means that I can talk to you even when I'm in this world? How did you do it?"

"_Well, I spoke to Clef about it and he figured out how to send things to your world. Maybe even people soon if he figures out how to master the spell._"

"Well, right now it's good enough to hear your voice, even when I can't see you." Fuu smiled, even Ferio could hear it.

"_My sister told me that too. When she gave me these when I was little. So that she would never forget my voice and be able to hear me from far away._"

"I'm sorry..."

"_Ah! Sorry Fuu! Here we are on your birthday and I'm making you sad! Forgive me Fuu!_"

Fuu giggled. "Ferio...Thank you."

"_I love you._"

"I know. I love you."

"_Good night Fuu. Talk to you tomorrow._"

So how was it? I originally started off with the girls still 14, but I decided to change them to 18 years old. Then more ideas flooded into my head and made this fic at least twice the size that I originally intended. Then even a sequel came into my head (told you I'm bad at simply making a short story!) of Ferio calling Fuu when she was in class, and (obviously with Umi & Ferio's dialogue) Ferio (and maybe some others) showing up at the prom and so much more! But if no one liked this fic I won't write a sequel. Review me! (And by the way, did anyone notice that in the anime? How Ferio remembers getting the orbs in two different places? From when he was caught looking at them that one time he is older and Princess Emeraude let's him keep them; and then he remembers getting them from her when he is really little? The anime messed up!!)


End file.
